Proud To Love You
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: While visiting Sheffield, England to attend a festival Nick and Jeff set a mission to bring their two leaders together for good. Will it ever happen? And is this a new chance for Sebastian in England? Niff, Wevid, Klaine, Sebastian/OCC Please review I'd love to hear what you think xxx
1. Preface

Preface

Summer had began but The New Directions and the Warblers were up, bright and early and in the deserted parking lot of Dalton Academy, with their parents hugging them goodbye. With no teachers accompanying them to England they loaded into the 5 mini busses to take them to the airport.

Barely making the flight they took their seats on the plane and listened to the instructions.


	2. Chapter 1-Wished He Never Saw Anything

Chapter 1

The flight was long and many fell asleep, others talked about the upcoming festival. Kurt slept to get over his fear of flying, Blaine humming to him to relax him. Wes, David, Finn and Rachel were in deep convosation about setlists. Santana and Britney went for the bathroom about 30 minutes previous, Trent and Thad aswell as most of the males from the New Directions and Warblers were having a jam session, most girls were reading. After the setlists were completed Wes and David slept.

Nick lifted his head off of Jeff's shoulder and the blonde kissed his temple. "What's our goal for the week then Nicky?"

"Prove to Wes and David they're deluding themselve with their 'girlfriends' that don't exist, Jeffie."

"Sounds like a plan, how long till we land?"

"I'd say an hour." Nick shrugged, "why?"

"I'm bored."

"Then follow me to the bathroom in about 34 seconds," he pecked his boyfriend's lips and scooted out of his seat with a wink. Jeff, finally catching on fished some items from his carryon and pushed them into his pocket, how they'd let him pass with lube and condoms he'd never know, but he was glad. Sebastian smirked and looked back to his movie, wishing he'd never seen anything...

After landing in Sheffield they took Taxi's to Encliffe Park where the festival was being held. Wes told the security that they were here and they were directed to two rows of tents. "They're designed for two people so, decide as you wish." The guy left and Kurt looked to Blaine.

"What do you think?"

"Definatly Gay."

"Agreed."

"OK everyone, pair off." David instructed standing beside Wes. Couples were drawn to eachother and the singles paired off with whoever they could. "OK, it starts tomorrow at 10AM, our performance day is Wednesday, so rehersals are 11-12 in the morning, and Tuesday night, there is a jam session at the fire overthere. Here's you're entrance bands, they get you in and out, blah, blah, blah, have fun, now I'm going to sleep off this jetlag."

Wes rolled his eyes and the group split. Nick and Jeff claimed the tent beside Wes and David, unpacked, locked the padlock, snapped on the bands and went to check out the campfire.

Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Sebastian and Thad were already there. Many of the warblers joined and Thad sent a whisper around the group as Artie, Sam, Santana and Britney joined them, the boys began to produce the sounds of 'Bad' from their setlists. As they finished a guy with dark blonde hair joined them, sitting by Sebastian.

"Wow, you guys rock," he told them, "you're the Warblers, and New Directions, from the States right?"

"That's us," Trent told him.

"I'm a big fan, I've seen your performances on youtube because it isn't televised. I'm Jason, I'm transfering to Dalton in the fall actually, my parents are moving stateside and asked me what school I'd like to join and after reading the Rachel's blog, I don't fancy getting 'Slushied.' Whatever that means."

"You get used to it," the New Directions murmered their agreement and Blaine winced.

"Are you performing?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow evening, I play guitar so I'm doing a few songs. It was my schools idea I guess. I'm not great." He shrugged.

"I bet you're fantastic."

Blaine raised his eyes at Kurt who nodded, Sebastian was really going for this.

"So what do you play?" Santana asked.

"Well, here's one I'm not performing cos it's a little rough around the edges." He picked up his guitar and pulled the strap over his head. "Join in when you can," he palyed and the New Directions began to Ooo,

"Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high  
There's a land I dreamed of,  
Once in a Lul-la-by,  
Oh, somewhere, over the rainbow,  
Sky's are blue," Sebastian joined in and couple began to rest heads on shoulders.  
"and the, dreams that you dare,  
To dream really do,  
Come true..."

They trailed off. "That was really good," Kurt said.

"Totally guys, it was amazing." Finn said.

Before turning in for the evening Sebastian traded numbers with Jason before joining Tyler in their tent where they texted all night.


	3. Chapter 2-Because Rock Crushes Scissors

Chapter 2

"So Nick, any ideas?"

"Not many, just Spin the Bottle for seven minutes in heaven. What about you?"

"Same, god, there has to be a way."

"I got it, follow me," they stopped outside Seb and Tyler's tent.

"So you just want us to argue?"

"Yep, over anything, just, you know, keep them here until I give you the signal."

"We can do that," the pair smirked, at Dalton they were usually the decoy pair and Wes and David were still clueless.

"OK, wait 45 seconds for us to get into possition then go." Nick told him.

"Good luck," Jeff said as the pair stopped infront of the bonfire and each bought a bottle of beer, drinking some to make it believable, and ruffling their clothes and hair.

Nick hid behind their tent and Jeff got into possition, sending the thumbs up to the others. Once they could hear voices Jeff became 'panicked' and woke the leaders.

"Wes, David, get up, quick!"

"What is it?" Wes asked opening the tent.

"Seb and Tyler, they were drinking and Ty made a joke and Seb took it the wrong way, quick, they're by the bonfire."

The two boys rushed towards the aguing pair and Nick slipped into their tent taking a pair of lock keys, Jeff sent the signal and the 'drunks' made up.

Later, after a telling off Seb and Ty stood by Wes and David's tent with Nick and Jeff. The two council men were asleep, so Nick clicked the lock shut before they returned to Nick and Jeff's tent, waiting for the two to wake. "Well?"

"Operation Wevid is go."

The next morning bright and early, Wes rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Bright green walls, fabric, a tent. Throwing on a shirt he woke David.

"Mornin'." The other boy said through a yawn. David threw on a shirt and Wes made to leave the tent. "What's wrong?"

"It won't unzip." He said confused.

"Why does this have Nick and Jeff all over it?"

"Because they probably are, NICK! JEFF! UNLOCK THIS NOW!"

"No can do Wesley," Jeff said, leaning against his boyfriend.

"Guys quit messing and unlock the tent," David said.

"Afraid not, you see, me and Nickie here, had a mission, and the only way it will happen is with you in there."

"What mission?"

"To get you two to stop it with the 'girlfriend' act. We aren't stupid, we're gay and that equals Gaydar."

"What the hell?"

"It's off the scale Wes," Sebastian piped in.

"For christ sakes, Let us out!"

"Fraid not, oh, look at the time, the festival is opening and Jeff will check on you in an hour." Sebastian said.

"Why Jeff?" Wes asked.

"Because rock crushes scissors." Tyler shrugged as they walked off.

"Guys come back!" David tried but it was useless. They weren't coming back. "Well this is shit." He mutters and Wes falls back onto the blankets with a sigh.

An hour later as promised, Jeff sprinted upto the tent. "Well, any progress?"

"You are insane," muttered Wes.

"There is nothing going on between us Jeff."

"Sure, see ya."

"JEFF!" It was no use and Jeff waved over his shoulder. Warbler and New Direction practice took place by the tent and the boys refused to let them out. Much to the amusment of the other members. The pair fell asleep, pissed off and exhausted, knowing something would have to be done.


	4. Chapter 3- Busted

Chapter 3

_"Practice over," Wes banged the gavel he was oh _so _fond of and the Warblers dispearced, few lingering to hang in the choir room. Wes shed his blazer in his room and rolled his sleeves up and untucked his shirt, shed the tie and undid the three top buttons. Opening the window he stood on the ledge and climbed on the branch he had used so many times to escape the building before. Wedging a shoe under the window so it didn't close he climbed down the branches as if they were stairs, before heading past the treeline at the edge of the gardens._

_It was private land owned by the school, but nobody really used it, which made it perfect for when Wes needed to sneak off. _

_About half a mile into the forest was a small lake fed by a stream. Wes kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving them in their designated place and rolled his trousers up to his knees. Padding along the soft grass he perched on the rocks in the sun where he ran his hand through the short black hair of his boyfriend._

_"You took your time," his voice was soft._

_"The window jammed a little," his replied._

_"Yeah, it did when I escaped." He smirked. "I still can't believe they think we have girlfriends."_

_"Me either." Wes leaned forward and presses a kiss to his lips. He savoured these moments alone with David, because they couldn't be public, through fear of it reaching their parents. David's parents would be OK, his uncle was gay, but Wes, they had ways to find things out. He didn't know what they had against it, but he hadn't seen his aunt since he was 12. "Did you bring the bag, I couldn't find it."_

_"Yeah, it's by the tree."_

_"OK, how about we swim?"_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_Shedding the school clothes they floated on the surface, fingers intwinded, in their boxers. Getting bored they stood in the waistdeep water, in eachothers arms. "What're we gonna do? We're staying at my parents over easter?" Wes told him, David was like a second son to them._

_"What we do now, just have to be _extra _careful."_

Wes turned away from David who was asleep, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, he hated how everything had gone wrong that holiday.

_His parents were going out tonight, it was their annerversary and Amber his little sister was staying at their grans. He and David had only kissed goodnight when his parents were deffinatly asleep, but tonight, they had all the time they wanted. His parents would be gone all night and pouring themselves into bed around dawn. His parents car pulled off the driveway and they wasted no time._

_David pressed Wes against the wall, hands roaming everywhere they could reach, Wes pushed off the wall with so much force, never parting lips they fell over the back of the sofa, Wes straddling his boyfriend, his hands roaming under his shirt. Hips grinding, David pulled Wes' shirt up, over his head. Niether hearing the key in the door:_

_"Boys, it's just me, forgot my wal- what the hell!"_

_"Shit," Wes cursed._

_"Busted," David muttered._

After that, they had been forced to move out of the same dorm and hardly saw eachother. Wes sometimes climbed out of his window to go to the lake, but, it wasn't the same without David. His parents signed him up for the Dalton mixers with the sister school in a desperate attempt to turn him straight. They hadn't been thrilled about this trip, but the priority of the Warblers won.


	5. Chapter 4- With Love From Blaine

Chapter 4

They had been in the tent for two days and Wes was talking to Blaine through the mesh layer of the door.

"Wes, come on buddy, I'm not an idiot."

"Blaine, I really love him, OK, I really do, but when my dad walked in that time, he went apeshit. I'm not even suposed to be within ten meters of him."

"Wes, did you know what happened to me when I told my dad about Kurt? He threatened to kick me out, said he'd put up with the Gayness long enough."

"What did you do?"

"I called his bluff. Wes, you can't let fear get in the way, you can't let him lead your life for you. What does he want for you in life?"

"To go to med school."

"What do you want?"

"To go into teaching, and be with David."

"You can do it Wes, you're one of the strongest guys I know. I've seen you coming back from the woods, I've never seen you as happy."

"I was happy. Blaine, you're right, I have to stop putting my parents before myself."

"Alright, I'll see you later, I promised Kurt we'd go on the fair. See you later and remember, _Courage_."

"Later Blaine." Blaine zipped the outside cover up to give the boys some privacy and went to find his boyfriend.

Wes shifted in the small space to lay down and look at David's sleeping form. He carressed his cheek with his thumb. He missed being able to do this. He was distracted by the zip opening as far as possible and a small paper bag dropping through. Opening it he smirked at the contents. A bottle of lube and a few condoms. The bag said 'with love from Blaine.' Shaking his head he set them aside.

David's eyes opened and he sat slowly. "Hi."

"Hey," he said softly. "We need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"I've been thinking and I don't care what my dad says. I couldn't care less. I want to be with you, and only you." David was at a loss for words. He was happy and sad and... in love.

He launched across the small space, lips merging with Wes', straddling his body. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good." He smirked.

"Oh, before I forget, with love from Blaine."

"He's a good friend."

"Sex now, talk later. I've missed you."


	6. Chapter 5- I Got A Few Ideas

Chapter 5

"Well?"

"Yeah, they got over it."

"Should we take it off in the morning?"

"I'll do it now. Before we forget."

"Mission accomplished."

"Sure is Jeffie."

"What should we do to celebrate?"

"I got a few ideas." Jeff wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll be waiting."

"I won't be long." Nick pecked his lips and scrambled from the tent, unlocked the padlock, and dropped it to the ground and hurried to his own tent. Jeff was lounging provocativly without his shirt on and was wearing ripped, pale, jeans. "I love you so much," he murmered, pressing his lips to Jeff's. Lifting his leg over Jeff he trailed his lips down his jaw and along his collarbone, returning to his neck, sucking on a spot he knew Jeff found particularly sensative, feeling it vibrate as Jeff moaned.

They were both hard now and Nick ground against his boyfriend, elicting another moan. Jeff tugged off Nick's shirt not caring where it landed as Nick thumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them over his hips along with his Calvin Kline boxershorts. Nick held Jeff's hips down, taking his errection into his mouth, Jeff clutching the blankets under him. "Nic- Ah," he groaned, "please, I'm gonna- Nick," he continued as Nick bobbed his head, like a pro, running his tounge up the shaft, flicking his tounge on the tip, feeling Jeff shudder beneath him. He began to hum, the sensations sending Jeff over the edge as he came in Nick's mouth, Nick swallowing every drop.

Jeff came off his high and kissed Nick deeply, tasting himself on his tounge, turning in his arms, feeling Nick's still hard member through his shorts which he undid and pushed off his body. "Nickie?"

"Yeah?"

"Be gentle?"

"Always," he murmerd against his shoulderblade before opening the bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers. "Ready baby?"

"Yeah," he said softly, his fingers tightening around the blankets as Nick's finger circled his hole, slowly he felt it enter, rotate a little, stretching the hole. They hadn't made love in what seemed like forever, so they knew this would be a little painful. Carefully he added a second finger, stretching it, Jeff bit down on the blankets as Nick's fingers scissored and he added a third finger, until he felt Jeff's tight muscles relax as his body adjusted. Rolling the condom down his length, he lathered a generous amount of lube onto himself and Jeff.

The end of Nick pressed to his entrance and he slowly pushed in, about halfway, withdrew and adjusted Jeff, onto his knees, pushing in and reaching around his body, holding his cock and pumping with his hand. "Please," Jeff breathed, and Nick pushed himself back inside Jeff, until his was completly inside, waiting for the muscles to relax he cuped the other boys balls, massaging them in his hand, making his boyfriend moan as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, "Nick, I'm gonnaaa-" Jeff came again, over the sheets and his chest.

"Jeff," Nick said his voice shaking, Jeff moved, Nick, pulled out, Jeff tore the condom off and took his boyfriend in his mouth, humming so the sensations increased, Nick's hips bucked up, the vibrations sending him over the edge, cumming in Jeff's mouth. Jeff dropped his member with a loud 'pop' and Nick wrapped the boy he loved his his arms, pressing a kiss to his blonde hair.

"I love you Nickie."

"Love you too Jeffie."


	7. Chapter 6-Uniform? Didnt Even Bring Mine

Chapter 6

Wes lifted his head off David's chest.

"Morning," David whispered and Wes leaned to kiss his lips.

"Morning." The pair dressed and checked the door, realising they were free, they hurried for a shower and to used the bathroom. Sitting by the bonfire that was eternally burning that week, they ate breakfast. Nick and Jeff joined them, Jeff wincing a little and the two shared a knowing smirk.

"Guys, we wanna thank you, for locking us up, making us see what we really needed to see."

"Don't sweat it, just have fun, they said we're onstage noon while two. That's between us and the New Directions. Mostly we're on together though, we also wanted to ask, do we have to wear the uniforms?"

"Hell no," Wes told him. "I didn't even bring mine," he said with a grin.

"Sweet!"

At noon they were introduced on the stage and the backing track for Firework began to play and Rachel walked onstage alone to sing:

_"Do you ever feel,  
Like a plastic bag,  
Drifting throught the wind,  
Wanting to start again,  
Do you ever feel,  
Feel so paper thin,  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in,  
Do you ever feel,  
Already buirried deep,  
Six feet under screams,  
But noone seems to hear a thing,  
Do you know that there's  
Still a chance for you,  
'Cause there's a spark in you-"_

She was cut off by Santana_: "You just gotta ignight,  
The light,  
And let it shine,-"_

Britney: _"Just own the night,-"_

Tina: "_Like the fourth of July-"_

All four of them, proceded to sing the chorus and the two choirs joined the stage, singing backup.

Next up was Nick and Jeff's duet, 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love.' Sung with the traditional Warbler Accapella. They continued through the setlist that went a little something like this:

Rachel- Don't Rain On My Parade  
Finn, Artie, Puck and Thad- I Want To Break Free  
Sam, Joe, Artie, Rory and Mike -What Makes You Beautiful  
Blaine and Kurt- Candles  
Blaine- Somebody That I Used To Know  
Blaine- Teenage Dream  
Artie- Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash  
Finn and Rachel- Don't Stop Believing  
Sam and Quinn- Don't Stop  
Santana and Brittany- Landslide  
Santana-Valerie  
All- Black or White  
All- Bad  
Blaine- Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
Finn- Jesse's Girl  
Mercedes- Imagine  
Kurt- I Want To Hold Your Hand  
Finn- Just The Way You Are  
Puck and Artie- One Love  
Brittany- Forget You  
Warblers- Hey Soul Sister  
Santana, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina- Edge of Glory  
Puck- Somebody to Love  
New Directions- Give up the Funk  
Sam and Quinn- Time of My Life  
Warblers- Silly Love Songs  
Blaine- Misery  
Blaine and Kurt- Animal  
Jeff and Nick- A Whole New World  
Wes and David- Wake Me Up (Before You Go Go)  
Finn, Santana and Mercedes- Stayin' Alive  
Santana, Tina and Brittany- Love You Like A Love Song  
Blaine- Raise Your Glass  
All- Loser Like Me (All but Sam and Mercedes)  
Sam and Mercedes- Human Nature  
All, (Finalle)- Born This Way (All have T-shirts)

Their two hours up, they took their bows and left the stage, all grabbing a bottle of water and heading out into the festival.


	8. Chapter 7- Alcoholic Vomit

Chapter 7

Sebastian weaved through the crowd of thoroughly drunk teenagers and adults late that night, he was looking for Jason. He was feeling something very unlike him, he'd thought that Jason would be like all the other guys (or girls), they'd shag, they'd never see eachother again. But this time, Seb didn't want a one night thing, he liked this guy and he didn't want to screw it up.

He was going to invite him to join him and the others shopping in the town center the next day. When he found the teenager he was emptying the contents of his stomach into a trashcan. It was mostly just alcohol. Sebastian placed a hand on his back and he groaned lifting his head.

"Hey Seb."

"You look like shit," he comented.

"I feel like shit. 'Sides, I'm still hotter than you," he joked.

"Yeah, every gay guy here wants to fuck the drunk with his own alcoholic vomit down his shirt."

"You still love me though," he grinned.

"Sure, come on, I think you need to sleep and prepare for the glorious hangover you've earned."

"OK, Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Can You stay wth me tonight?"

"Sure, just, don't throw up on the hair."

"I'll try, but no promises."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and led them to Jason's tent, shedding his shirt and laying beside the other boy. "Hey Jase?"

"Mmm," was the reply.

"Me and the guys are goin' into the city center, if you wanna join us."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure, wake me up with some pain meds though."

"Will do."

"Thanks Sebby..." Hugging Jason to his side, Sebastian fell to sleep peacfully.


	9. Chapter 8- Soft Lips On His Own

Chapter 8

Soft lips against his own. That was what Sebastian could feel as he said goodbye to Jason. "Seb! Come on, we're boarding!" Wes called as he intwined his fingers with David.

"Bye," Sebastian sighed against his lips.

"I'm flying to Ohio in a week."

"I'll meet you at the airport."

"Text me when you land?"

"I promise." They kissed once more before Nick and Jeff tugged him away. Sebastian settled on his seat on the plane and stared out of the window. They would only be apart for a week, but Sebastian already missed the feel of Jason's fingers intwined with his.

"Are you covered when we get home?" David asked a nervous looking Wes.

"Yeah, they think I'm going to California for a week with the guys. Are your parents OK with it?"

"Wes, they love you, and support us together. They were the ones to suggest it the second we got back together." David kissed Wes on the temple. "How quiet do you think you can stay?"

Wes grinned as he caught on to what David was suggesting. "Very."

Locking the door to the small restroom Wes perched on the sink and David pressed him into the mirror, kissing him passionately. "David."

"Mm?"

"Please, just fuck me." Patting his jeans David fished out a bottle of lube as Wes unbuckled his and David's jeans, also pulling down their underwear, allowing David and his own hard members to spring free.

"Turn around." David kissed along Wes' shoulder and began sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck as he pushed his finger past Wes' tight ring of muscule. Wes gasped, resting his head against the mirror.

"_Oh fuck_," he breathed. Easing in a second finger he kissed Wes as he hissed he kissed his neck, sucking, knowing it would make a mark. "Oh fuck, David please." Searching his pockets, David cursed.

"Wes, we can't I fo-"

"David, we've only ever been with eachother, please, just fuck me."

"Wes, are yo-" he was cut off by Wes' lips. As his lips were release David pulled out the lube again.

"Can I?" Wes asked, cautiously taking the bottle and squeezing a large amount onto his hands, rubbing them together he took hold of David's pulsing member earning a groan from the older boy.

"Ready?" David asked softly, lining up his cock with Wes' hole.

"I trust you." He kissed David's lips and David pushed slowly inside Wes, pausing once he was fully sheathed inside of him to let Wes adjust. "David," he stammered out.

"Mmm?" His voice was strained as he was holding back from pounding into Wes until he couldn't see straight.

"Move, for the love of God move," Wes' voice was demanding and urgent.

"Hold on tight," David set a pace, slow until he felt Wes relax fully around him. Reaching around with his finger's still lubed up he grasped Wes' member and began pumping it in a matching pace to his thrusts. Wes gripped the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned white as David thrust into him faster and harder, still pumping his cock.

"Ah.. David, I'm close."

"Me t-t-too," he replied. "Let go Wes," he murmered, nibbling the soft skin of Wes' earlobe and Wes found his release, bucking his hips harshly, clenching around David so tight David found his release spilling inside of Wes.

Fixing their appearences they shared one last kiss before joining their teammates, only to be greeted by wolf-whistles and cheers from the Warblers and New Directions.


	10. Chapter 9- The Silence Lasted

Chapter 9

Wes and David wished they never had to leave David's. Much like Dalton it was a safe place where Wes could feel accepted and loved. But his senior year was nearly upon them and his father was still pushing for Medschool. Wes didn't want to be a Dr. Sure the proffession was highly respected, but it wasn't what he wanted to do. Honestly he hated blood and gore, so working in ER probably wasn't what he should be doing.

"I want to tell them," Wes said softly, laying on his side, facing David on the other boys bed, their fingers intwined in the middle of them. David, whom had been resting his eyes, opened them to look at his boyfriend, a nervous and worried look in his face. "David, I love you and I'm sick of lying, they can either accept me or have nothing to do with me. But I want to be with you. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

David hesitated. "For you, I'd do anything." Closing the gap between them, the boys shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Wes murmered against David's lips.

"I love you too," David smiled. Pulling Wes against him David stroked his fingers through Wes' hair thereputically sensing his boyfriend's nerves.

They took David's car to Wes' family home. "Shit," Wes cursed beneath his breath.

"What is it?"

"My grandparents are here." Wes replied softly.

"Do you still want to do this?" He asked equally as softly, taking Wes' hands in his own.

"Yeah," Wes said nodding, taking a deep breath and stealing one last kiss from David he got out of the car. His bag on his shoulder and dufflebag in his hands he let them into the house. Hearing voices in the sittingroom he took a deep breath and called out, "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"We're in the lounge dear."

"_Wait here_," he mouthed to David who nodded. With a final sigh he entered the lounge, his mother was sat beside his grandmother- her mother- his father was standing with his grandfather by the window, discussing bussiness he assumed.

"Wes, how was England?"

"It was great mom, but I need to talk to you guys. About something serious- Just out of curiosity, do you prefer 'drip-fed' info or 'band aid just get it over with?" They frowned at his question.

"Wes?" He mother said quietly.

"I- I- Ugh- Mom, Dad, I..." He hesitated. "I'm in love-"

"Oh that's wonderful news, who is she? Do we know her parents?"

"You know the parents, yes."

"Who is she?"

"Well... It's not exactly-"

"What's wrong darling? Doesn't she like you back?"

"It isn't that-"

"We-"

"It's David. I'm in love with David!" The room fell silent. In the hall David faceplamed hearing his boyfriend's outburst.

The silence lasted...


	11. Chapter 10- 20 Minutes

Chapter 10

"Wes," his father began, "I thought we got over this silly phase-"

"It's not a phase, it's who I am."

"Wesley, be serious-"

"How could I not dad? I am being very seriou-"

"No! I've had enough of this Wesley,-"

"And I've had enough of hiding who I am through fear, but guess what, I'm not afraid anymore- No, don't interupt me, I'm not finished. Listen to what I'm going to say and listen good. I'm coming out of the closet and I'm not going back in, if you can't accept that all I ask is you give me 20 minutes to pack my clothes then I'll be out of your hair forever. Or until you evolve enough to understand." There was a long, silent, pause with a stare off between Wes and his father who eventually sighed.

"So be it. Time starts now, get out of my sight. You are no son of mine."

"Thank you." Wes muttered.

In the hall David pulled Wes into his arms for a moment, "I love you," he whispered.

"You too," Wes replied.

"Come on, 19 minutes."

"Just throw them in, fuck folding them," Wes said to David as he tossed some of his best shirts into a bag. Suddenly the door flew open and a small girl, about as tall as Wes' hip attatched herself tearfully to Wes' leg. "Shh, It's OK Amber, I'm here," he soothed holding her tightly in his arms, tears now running down his cheeks.

"Don't go," she sobbed.

"I have too, I promise, Amber, everything will work out. I will come back for you."

"Wes, please," she whimpered.

"Everything will work out, you wanna help me pack?" She nodded against his shoulder. His mother brought some cardboard boxes up for him to use. He thanked her, she had no chioce in this, it was all his father. His father came up when the 20 minutes were up, bursting into the room. Amber hid behind Wes and his mother closed the last box.

"Five minutes and I want all of that out and you off my property."

Beside the car Wes held Amber again. "Be good OK?" He said, tears fresh in his eyes again. "Love you sis." Moving to his mother he looked her in the eye. "You're all she has now, look after her, she is your priority, protect her from him, I'll come for her as soon as I can," he whispered the last part. She nodded.

"Go, before he catches you."

David drove away from the house. Halfway to his he pulled into a lay-by and shut off the engine. He pulled Wes to his chest, let him cry and didn't let go.


	12. Chapter 11- I Missed You

Chapter 11

Wes had been welcomed into David's family with open arms and he was greatful. The following day they stood with Sebastian who was pacing the gate in the airport. "Seb, calm down, he'll be here when it lands." David said, he was sitting by the wall, holding Wes, who had remained quiet.

"Thank you for coming with me guys."

"No problem, he needed to get out, staying and hiding in bed isn't any good." David kissed Wes' hair. Wes was asleep and shifted so he was more comfortably layed against David's side. People began coming through the gate and Sebastian stood on his toes, searching. Scanning the crowd with his hawk-like gaze. Suddenly his eyes rested on a familiar mess of tangled blonde-brunette hair with steel eyes and a heart-warming grin. A grin took over his own face as he walked forward into the crowd, pulling Jason imediatly into a hug. Resting their foreheads together, they pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I missed you."

"You too," Sebastian replied, he had missed Jason, even though they had texted like 24/7 and skyped every evening. "I spoke to my dad, he said you can stay at the house with me on weekends and vaccations."

"You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to, I didn't want you in those dorms over the holidays."

"Thank you."

"Welcome," unable to wait any longer he pressed his lips back to Jason's.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Wes and David lay in eachother's arms on two Saturday's later when Wes' phone buzzed on the bedside table. Moaning Wes reached blindly behind him for this phone. Finding it he sat sleepily and put it to his ear, seeing an unknown number. "Hello?" He yawned, stroking David's face as the other boy stirred.

"Ley?"

"Uncle Arun? It's, two in the morning."

"Sorry Ley, I just found out."

"I haven't seen you since I was 11, where've you been?"

"Wes, I'm not looked upon fondly by your father. I'm gay, and kiddo, I want you to know, I'm here for you. I'm flying to Westerville. Meet me at that coffeeshop you like. Lima Bean or something? Monday and 3?"

"Sounds good."

"Night Ley Ley and bring that boyfriend of yours. I want to meet the famous David my sister used to tell me about."

"Night Arun." Hanging up Wes lay back down ontop of the covers with David. "I love you."

"Love you too." David mumbled sleepily.

_Dear readers, I'm glad I finally finished typing this, Ive had the worst writers block, there will be a sequel on the way, please review and if there is anything you want or would like to see in the sequel, I'm all ears. Also if you just have any propts, I'd love to have a go at them. _

_Love Olivia xxxx_

_Please review xxx_


End file.
